De : Rachel, Brillante idée pour les Nationales
by Caralice
Summary: Rachel envoie un mail à tous les New Directions pendant les vacances d'été pour leur présenter son idée pour les Nationales. Ils ne tardent pas à lui répondre. Entre Saison 2 et Saison 3.
1. De : Rachel, A : New Directions

Salut tout le monde ! Dans un moment perdu je me suis amusée à imaginer un mail que Rachel enverrait à tous les New Directions pendant l'été pour les inciter à se bouger dès maintenant pour les Nationales.

Et bien sûr, j'ai imaginé les réponses des New Directions.

Aucun de ces personnages ne m'appartient.

* * *

><p>De : <strong>Rachel Berry ("goldenstar")<strong>

A : **Artie Abrams ("professorXartie") ; Blaine Warbler ("blazerblaine") ; Brittany S. Pierce ("brittany-and-lord-tubbington") ; Finn Hudson ("finn-husdon") ; Kurt Hummel ("kurtelizabethhummel") ; Lauren Zizes ("badass-girl525") ; Mercedes Jones ("soulcedes") ; Mike Chang ("jelly-mike") ; Noah Puckerman ("puckosaurus") ; Quinn Fabray ("miss-quinn-fabray") ; Sam Evans ("naavi5267") Santana Lopez ("latina-santana") ; Tina Cohen-Chang ("dark-lotus")**

Objet : **Brillante idée pour les Nationales**.

Pièces jointes : **Rachel_mp3, ContratsND_doc**

Chers amis du Glee Club,

J'ai longuement réfléchi aux raisons de notre échec cuisant aux Nationales il y a deux mois, afin d'en tirer des leçons et de ne pas retomber dans les mêmes erreurs cette année. Une conclusion m'est apparue essentiellement : nous n'étions pas assez préparés.

C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de me mettre dès à présent à l'écriture de la ballade qui va émouvoir les juges aux larmes. Il va de soi que je suis la seule à pouvoir la chanter en y mettant à la fois la puissance vocale et l'émotion nécessaires.

Pour l'écriture de cette chanson, que j'ai humblement appelée « Rachel », je me suis inspirée des plus grands standards de la comédie musicale. J'ai décidé d'écrire sur un thème dans lequel beaucoup de gens se reconnaitront. Je racontre l'histoire de ma passion dévorante pour le chant, pour Broadway, pour mes idoles Patti et Barbra, et du fait que je dois m'accrocher à mon rêve pour le faire survivre dans cette petite ville de l'Ohio.

Je vous envoie un premier enregistrement pour que vous commenciez à vous imprégner des paroles, parce que je compte sur vous pour faire les chœurs. Attention, mieux vaut avoir un paquet de mouchoirs près de soi avant de lancer la musique.

Brittany et Mike, j'aimerais que vous commenciez dès maintenant à travailler sur la chorégraphie. Vous me présenterez vos recherches à la rentrée et je validerai ou non vos propositions.

Tina, Mercedes, commencez de votre côté à réfléchir pour les costumes. Il nous faut quelque chose qui saisisse le dramatique de la chanson sans pour autant déprimer les juges. « Rachel » parle d'espoir.

Afin de ne pas reproduire les erreurs de l'an dernier, je vous envoie également un contrat que j'ai rédigé moi-même et qui vous engage à travailler le numéro des Nationales à partir de la rentrée et au moins trois heures par semaines, en plus des cours normaux et des répétitions pour les compétitions intermédiaires. Signez-les et ramenez-les-moi à la rentrée.

Nous pouvons y arriver cette année, c'est une question de détermination.

Votre très dévouée,

Rachel.


	2. De : New Directions, A : Rachel

Et les réponses des New Directions...

* * *

><p>De : <strong>Blaine Warbler ("blazerblaine")<strong>

A : **Rachel Berry ("goldenstar")**

Salut Rachel !

Tu ne vas sûrement pas être très contente de te rendre compte que tu m'as envoyé par erreur le fichier le plus compromettant de l'année, mais comme mon nom l'indique, je ne fais pas partie des New Directions :D

Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne le diffuserai pas chez les Warblers. Nous gagnerons avec fair-play et seulement parce que cette année, nous serons meilleurs que vous.

Si je pouvais cependant te donner un conseil, ce serait de mettre plus de choeurs derrière. En fond constant et régulier. Ca apporterait un peu d'énergie à ta chanson.

Ça te dirait d'organiser une soirée karaoké entre amis à la rentrée ? Tous les deux, Kurt et Mercedes ?

A bientôt,

Blaine.

* * *

><p>De : <strong>Santana Lopez ("latina-santana")<strong>

A : **Rachel Berry ("goldenstar")**

Berry, je passais de super vacances jusqu'à ce que ton nom vienne polluer ma liste de mails. Il est hors de question que notre chorale chante une chanson qui porte ton prénom et raconte ta vie. Je crois qu'après le massacre des dernières Nationales, tu devrais plutôt l'écraser. Parce que je te rappelle que tu y es pour quelque chose. Réfléchis plutôt à un moyen d'éviter que tu sautes sur Finn et que tu lui enfonces ta langue dans la bouche au milieu d'un numéro. Ou démissione.

Santana.

* * *

><p>De : <strong>Brittany S. Pierce ("brittany-and-lord-tubbington")<strong>

A : **Rachel Berry ("goldenstar")**

fffffffffffff reeeeeeeeeeeeeeerffffffffff errrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr iiiiiiiii Désolée je me sui endormi en lisant ton messaje et je ne sais pa comment effasser.

Je n'ai pa trouvé ta chanson, mais je sais deja quelle est moin bien que My Cup. Je sui en train de réarranger les parolles avec Santana. On devrai totalemen la chanté aux Nationale.

Lord Tubbington est parti s'achetter des lunettes de soleil et des tongs, mais je sais qu'il serai d'accor avec moi.

Britt.

* * *

><p>De : <strong>Kurt Hummel ("kurtelizabethhummel")<strong>

A : **Rachel Berry ("goldenstar")**

Oh mon dieu, première fois que je regrette Dalton...

Ma chère Rachel,

Je crois que tu as une bonne fois pour toutes franchi la limite de la raison et que tu es désormais perdue dans ta douce folie. Bien que je sois d'accord avec toi sur le fait qu'il faille mieux se préparer pour les Nationales cette année, je pense que s'y mettre dès cet été est ridicule. Notre numéro perdrait toute sa fraîcheur si nous le répétions intensément toute l'année. Rappelle-toi de ce qui nous différencie des Vocal Adrenaline.

De plus, je n'aime pas le thème de la chanson, et je te rappelle qu'il y a d'autres solistes potentiels dans cette chorale et que tu as déjà largement eu l'occasion de briller.

Enfin, je crois que je suis le seul membre des New Directions à avoir observé la chorale de l'extérieur et à l'avoir affrontée lors de compétitions, je peux donc dire que mon avis sera plus qu'important dans la construction des numéros.

La prochaine fois que tu m'envoies un mail, essaye de paraitre un peu plus saine d'esprit.

Bonne fin de vacances,

Kurt.

PS : J'ai vu que tu l'avais envoyé à Blaine. Moi aussi je projette secrètement de le faire entrer dans les New Directions.

* * *

><p>De : <strong>Mercedes Jones ("soulcedes")<strong>

A : **Rachel Berry ("goldenstar")**

Sérieusement, Rachel ? Tu m'écris pendant les vacances pour me dire que tu envisages de me voler un autre solo en compétition ? C'est les _vacances_, pause ! Les compétitions de diva, c'est marrant, mais là c'est la trêve annuelle. En plus, j'ai écouté ta chanson et je la trouve trop classique, trop Broadway, aucune originalité. Les gens veulent changer de style, tu comprends ? Ils veulent quelque chose de plus chaleureux, de plus _chocolaté_, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je vais essayer de composer moi aussi une chanson, et on votera à la chorale. Mais une chose est sûre : ça attendra la rentrée.

Profite de tes vacances et détends-toi un peu, miss Tyranique,

Mercedes.

* * *

><p>De : <strong>Delivery Failure : Sam Evans ("naavi5267")<strong>

A : **Rachel Berry ("goldenstar")**

Delivery Status Notification (Failure)

* * *

><p>De : <strong>Tina Cohen-Chang ("dark-lotus")<strong>

A : **Rachel Berry ("goldenstar")**

Aucune chance que Mike interrompe nos vacances pour répéter la chorégraphie d'une de tes chansons, surtout avec Brittany. On reparlera de ça à la rentrée.

Tina & Mike

* * *

><p>De : <strong>Artie Abrams ("ProfessorXartie")<strong>

A : **Rachel Berry ("goldenstar")**

Ça c'est ce qui s'appelle « essayer de se racheter une conscience ». Et si on mettait à garçon à la ballade, cette année ?

Ne te presse pas pour me répondre. Non, en fait, ne me réponds surtout pas avant la rentrée.

Artie.

* * *

><p>De : <strong>Finn Hudson ("finhusdon")<strong>

A : **Rachel Berry ("goldenstar")**

Salut Rachel,

Je vois que tu t'es mise au travail... Ecoute, on en a parlé quand on s'est vus, je pense que ce n'est pas la peine de se précipiter, d'accord ? Ta chanson est bien, mais il nous faut l'avis des autres membres de la chorale.

A part ça, je rentre demain soir, ça te dirait d'aller au cinéma ce week-end ?

Bisous

Finn

* * *

><p>De : <strong>Quinn Fabray ("miss-quinn-fabray")<strong>

A : **Rachel Berry ("goldenstar")**

Chère Rachel,

Je vois que tu n'as pas perdu ton temps. Ecoute, moi aussi j'ai beaucoup réfléchi de mon côté à ce que cette année nous réserve. C'est la dernière au lycée, nous nous devons d'en profiter au maximum et nous devons faire en sorte qu'elle reste inoubliable. Nous devons réaliser nos rêves.

Et je crois que nous avons toutes les deux de la chance, car nos rêves sont à notre portée, et nous pouvons nous entraider sans empiéter sur le territoire l'une de l'autre.  
>Je te propose donc un marché : je te soutiendrai dans ta campagne pour faire passer ta chanson égoïste comme solo aux Nationales, et tu me soutiendras dans la mienne pour devenir Reine de Promo des Terminales. Cela me paraît juste. Un marché entre filles, oublions les histoires de cœurs mouvementées de l'an dernier. Nous devons nous concentrer sur notre propre réussite.<p>

Fais-moi connaître rapidement ta réponse,

Quinn


End file.
